Not Another Train Moment
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: As you can probably tell this is not just another boring train moment scene from old Muggle movies. It is infact a train moment but not at all as you'd expect it. Read and find out and beware the awesomely hilarious surprise ending. RH ALL THE WAY!


(**A/N) I got the idea for this fic a couple of weeks ago, but I was so busy with Bottled Up Emotions that I kind of put it off. I finally got the chance though. I really like this fic even though it is quite short. It's defiantly different than any others that I've written you'll see what I mean soon enough. Oh BTW if this story sound really corny and stuff at first that's because it really is. But read it all the way; after all it is short enough to read fully. There's a surprise ending that some of you might not have thought of and is actually quite hilarious and unexpected so please give it a chance. Thanks bunches. And don't forget to review. It's like a rule so don't forget. Until next time…**

**Love form Lizzie**

**(Disclaimer) Yes, the fic is mine but sadly enough the characters aren't. Boo.**

****

**Not Another Train Moment **

The train's loud, shrill whistle reverberated all across the station followed shortly by a loud perky sounding voice of the announcer woman came across the intercom. "Train Five will now be departing for the Bristol Airport. Please board now. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Shit!" Ron swore to himself. Here he was getting candy at a concession stand and Hermione's train was leaving for Bristol… NOW!

Chip bags and coke flew every which way and a handful of change was shoved unmercifully into the concession stand owner's hands. The crowd parted suddenly and most disdainfully by an unexplainable force that wasn't seen by anyone other than a streak of red hair.

Ron leaped over trunks of all shapes and sizes, crawled beneath the legs of various passengers and directors, and somehow managed to get to Platform 4 in a matter of less than two minutes. Hermione was already standing there with three or four trunks surrounding her. It seemed like she had packed her entire closet into those little bags, or perhaps she had.

Hermione caught Ron's eyes and waved toward him smiling beautifully. It was so wonderful how that sweet simple smile could her away in the midst of a crowd. It was even better than the sneering look she gave him when she was angry, but that was quite cute as well. But this one was special, it was full of love, understanding, caring, something he had never known before and wasn't about to give up.

"I was wondering whether or not you were planning on coming," Hermione smiled up at Ron, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, as she pushed a thin piece of Ron's hair out his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd make it on time," Ron panted still terribly out of breath.

She smiled at him again, glowing ever more. "Well you weren't."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world,"

She blushed a little, the blush he had only seen once or twice before in his life. Then trying to hide that fact obviously when she looked up at the platform around her and followed a couple of Muggles passing along side the two of them with her eyes.

"Well the train's about to leave so I guess this is good-bye, huh?" Hermione sighed taking Ron's hands in her own. Ron squeezed her little hand tight within his refusing to let go. He'd never say good-bye— nothing would make him say good-bye, they couldn't make him.

"I'll _never_ say good-bye, Hermione," Ron whispered staring deep into Hermione's chestnut eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly looking quite surprised by Ron's sudden proclamation. "Ron, what in the world are you talking about?"

"This." Ron waved his hand towards the black steam engine train, which had just begun blowing its whistle ferociously now. It was soon to depart. "No matter where this train takes you, Hermione, you will always be in my heart. The miles don't separate me from you as long as you remember that I love you, and I always will. Don't think I'm crazy because I'm not. Only if you count being in love with you as crazy can you call me that. Because I am, Hermione. I'm crazy in love with you and there's nothing that can stop that."

Hermione stared at Ron a few more seconds, her mouth hanging open a bit then she must have realised what she was doing and shut it quickly.

"Ron, you're coming with me. You _did _know that right?" Hermione said still looking fearful for Ron's sanity. "After all, it _is_ our honeymoon."

A sly smile blossomed onto Ron's face suddenly and he leaned over to kiss Hermione's lips lightly. "I know," he sighed looking back at the train again. "I've just always wanted to do that. It's so awesome and stuff. Like on those old Muggle movies you _forced_ me to watch with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pinched Ron lightly on the arm. "I did not force you. Besides, you liked watching them with me didn't you?"

"'Course sugar booger," Ron replied rubbing Hermione's nose lightly with his own.

"Oh how romantic," Hermione sighed sarcastically rolling her eyes once more. "Now I'm a booger." She clicked her tongue irritably and picked up two of her trunks, throwing them onto the train. "Now get on the train and shut up before I have to hurt you. Oh and Ronald."

Ron paused and turned around the last two trunks still in his hands.

Hermione smiled her hands on her hips. "And no more train moments, please."

* * *

Storyline copyright © 2004 by Richie Elizabeth Vidrine


End file.
